El orgullo del desierto
by marmotta
Summary: Shikamaru Nara es un nombre en el que no quiere pensar, pero sus pies van camino de La villa de la hoja. Aviso: Este fic quedó segundo en el reto "friendzone" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**El orgullo del desierto**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aviso:**_ Este fic participa en el reto "friendzone" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

Había estado temiendo ese momento desde la última vez que lo vio, pero había pensado ingenuamente que todavía tenía un poco más de tiempo. La noticia llegó en la cena, cuando, como tantas otras veces, Gaara le explicaba su próxima misión.

― Necesito que vayas a Konoha ―. La noticia le cayó como un cubo de agua fría, pero su semblante continuó impertérrito. ― Deberás llevar unos importante documentos legales para que los firme la Hokage. No debería ser difícil, el acuerdo ya se ha pactado, lo único que falta es estampar las firmas, pero por si hay cualquier imprevisto, prefiero enviarte a ti en calidad de embajadora ―. Gaara la miraba expectante mientras que Kankuro sorbía los fideos del cuenco sonoramente.

El ruido la ayudó a despertar. La momentánea distracción fue suficiente para darle tiempo a reaccionar. Una punzada de miedo le recordó que debía ser cauta, no podía permitirse el lujo de reflejar su inquietud. Ni si quiera ella misma estaba segura de lo que sentía, una mezcla de confusas sensaciones que la agitaban y que, de momento, había optado por tratar de ignorar. Nara Shikamaru era un tema prohibido que no tenía la intención de compartir con nadie, y mucho menos, con sus hermanos pequeños.

Trató de comportarse con naturalidad y mantener la calma. Aceptó la misión y agradeció a Gaara la oportunidad de ver a sus amigos, pero sin poner demasiada efusividad, no quería parecer ansiosa. El resto de la cena transcurrió entre risas y bromas, recordando un sinfín de anécdotas de sus misiones junto a la aldea de La Hoja. Todos tenían grandes amigos allí, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sai, Rock Lee… Kankuro y Gaara la envidiaban, ella, en cambio, habría preferido no ir.

Comió por guardar las apariencias y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad se refugió en su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama y, por una vez, se permitió levantar ligeramente esa barrera que la protegía de los pensamientos indeseados.

Conocía a Shikamaru desde hacía mucho tiempo, era uno de sus mejores amigos, alguien en quien confiar, pero también era un gruñón, un perezoso, un pasota y un cabezota integral. La mitad de las veces la sacaba de quicio y, la otra mitad, lo quería matar, pero en ciertos momentos, escasos pero desconcertantes momentos, le parecía un brillante genio.

Un par de meses atrás habían coincidido por causalidad en Kumo. Se encontraron por los pasillos de la torre del Raikage y quedaron para cenar. Se había entusiasmado tanto que se asustó un poco de su propia reacción, sin embargo, le restó importancia. Hacía tiempo que no se veían y un amigo en tierra extraña siempre era de agradecer.

Lo había encontrado extrañamente guapo y, además, durante todo el tiempo, fue divertido, caballeroso y bastante servicial. Hasta ahí, todo bien, no dejaba de ser una cena normal, pero, en el transcurso de la misma, ocurrió el suceso que Temari había catalogado como "el desencadenante inicial". En algún momento en el que Shikamaru la seguía poniendo al tanto de las últimas fechorías llevadas a cabo por Asuma-kun, sus ojos se detuvieron en sus labios, observándolos al hablar. Su boca era pequeña y sus labios finos, pero parecían suaves y firmes, de los que toman el control de la situación. Sus hormonas debían estar a pleno rendimiento ese día porque sin venir a cuento, se encontró preguntándose cómo sería besarlos.

En seguida se regañó por tener ese pensamiento, era asqueroso y estaba fuera de lugar, pero la traicionera idea no se marchó, solo se retiró acobardada a algún recóndito lugar de su cerebro. A partir de entonces, en los momentos más insospechados, Nara Shikamaru acudía a su cabeza. Le había dado miedo indagar más sobre el tema, así que cada vez que su nombre le venía a la mente, lo expulsaba tan rápido como había llegado. Aunque para su desgracia, no había podido evitar ser consciente de las numerosas veces que tenía que lidiar con él.

Tiempo atrás le había parecido intuir cierto "desganado" interés hacia ella, pero nada por lo que se tuviera que preocupar. El chico no pasaba de un amigable trato. No es que hubiera dado muchas muestras de interés, pero en general, Shikamaru no daba muestras de interés por nada. Eran pequeños detalles como miradas furtivas o pérdidas de concentración las que la llevaron a pensar que el manipulador de sombras pudiera haber empezado a mirarla de forma distinta. Al principio le hizo gracia, estaba un poco más atenta a sus gestos, los analizaba, los clasificaba… pero más a modo de experimento que otra cosa. Al cabo de un tiempo se había encontrado pensando en él cada vez con más frecuencia, hasta desembocar en aquel fatídico día en Kumo en el que sus pensamientos se habían torcido. A partir de entonces se había cerrado en banda, había bloqueado cualquier tipo de pensamiento relacionado con Shikamau dejándolos en cuarentena. Al final, irremediablemente, había llegado el momento de hacerles frente.

Se negaba a admitir que le gustara, lo máximo que podía conceder era reconocer encontrarlo interesante. A parte de eso era un vago redomado, un conformista nato y un demagogo capaz de tergiversar cualquier frase que saliera de su boca. Como virtudes, si rascabas un poquito, se podría decir que al menos era divertido y listo, pero no encontraba mucho más. El resultado final: Nara Shikamaru era un completo idiota.

Luego estaba el tema de la edad, que tenía su sección aparte. Tan solo le sacaba un par de años, pero para ella era una distancia abismal. Ella, que alardeaba de ser toda una mujer, no podía rebajarse a sentirse atraída por un "niño" de dieciocho años, le parecía una deshonra.

Se repitió y se repitió que él solamente era su amigo y que nada "extraño" iba a suceder. Él era un niñato perezoso que nunca llegaría a cambiar. Estaba furiosa, sentirse desconcertada y perdida no era muy habitual en ella, y esas eran unas sensaciones que no le gustaba experimentar. Trató de tranquilizarse, ese niñato estúpido no merecía que malgastase en él ni un solo segundo, pero le costaba cierto esfuerzo creerse sus palabras. Al día siguiente partiría hacia Konoha, ya no había vuelta atrás, debía mentalizarse y convencerse de que todo lo que se decía era cierto. A ella no le gustaba Nara Shikamaru y él era un idiota integral.

Durante el camino a Konoha no lo quiso pensar. Se limitó a seguir la ruta de forma automática pensando en tareas pendientes, libros leídos y cualquier otra cosa que la mantuviese ocupada. Todo había ido bien hasta el tercer amanecer, ese día llegaba a Konoha. Trató de mantenerse fría y distante, pero una creciente inquietud fue corroyéndola por dentro a medida que se acercaba. Cuando vislumbró las puertas de la villa, un fatídico presentimiento la embargó; no vaticinaba nada bueno.

Según se aproximaba, pudo distinguir como la borrosa mancha del muro de piedra se iba transformando en una desganada silueta. En cuanto lo vio, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se sintió torpe, nerviosa y bastante estúpida; no debía reaccionar así. Su mecanismo de defensa se activó, lo mejor que podía hacer era tranquilizarse y, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, caminó hacia él mientras trataba de cuantificar aproximadamente cual debía ser la velocidad estipulada para un ritmo casual.

El simple hecho de haber ido a buscarla a la puerta la desconcertó. Lo había hecho en más de una ocasión, no era algo tan raro, pero esta vez se sentía extrañamente alagada. A medida que se acercaba pudo distinguir sus rasgos, captando como su adormilada mirada se dejaba perder entre las nubes. Esa actitud tan despreocupada le otorgaba un cierto aura medio ausente, medio aburrido, pero con un cierto toque misterioso.

— Llegas tarde, mujer problemática —, fue su saludo. Ni si quiera se dignó a mirarla, continuó con la vista fija en el cielo como si estuviese buscando en él la respuesta a algún antiguo enigma.

Si no lo conociera, podría haberle parecido un saludo un tanto tosco pero, la perezosa sonrisa ladeada que acompañaba a sus palabras, contradecía su mensaje. Se alegraba mucho de volver a verla, simplemente tenía una forma muy particular de demostrarlo.

La familiaridad entre ellos fluyó con una cotidiana naturalidad. Se sintió aliviada al sentir como la cómoda camaradería seguía presente, siendo plenamente consciente en ese momento de cuanto lo había echado de menos.

Se acercó a él y, parándose justo a su altura, lo miró detenidamente.

― La gente con responsabilidades tiene muchas ocupaciones en su vida ―. Jugar la baza de su mayor rango fingiendo superioridad siempre le daba buenos resultados, espera que siguiera siendo así.

El canalla se veía más guapo que nunca, pero eso no conseguiría distraerla. Parecía imposible, pero en estos dos meses el chico había crecido por lo menos un par de dedos. Era consciente de que los días en los que podía torturarle a costa de su altura habían quedado muy atrás, pero ahora la diferencia era bastante más visible.

Lucía una estudiada posición desenfadada con la mirada soñadora y las manos cruzadas bajo la nuca transmitiendo, inconscientemente, cercanía y familiaridad. Daba igual la retahíla de quejas que soltara por la boca, su actitud para con ella era siempre pacífica y confiada.

― Sí, claro, remolonear en la cama hasta el último momento es una de tus principales ocupaciones como embajadora, se me había olvidado ―. Él, amplió su sonrisa y, bajando la vista, la miró directamente a los ojos con aire escéptico.

Sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez originándole una incómoda sensación en el estómago. La sonrisa de Shikamaru se ensanchó con suficiencia, incitándola descaradamente a participar en su, ya clásico, duelo dialéctico. Tenían la costumbre de debatirlo todo llevándolo a veces hasta límites insospechados. Ella aceptó encantada sellando el pacto con otra maliciosa sonrisa.

Mantuvo la mirada durante un buen rato, pero ante la incapacidad para sostenerla por más tiempo, deshizo el contacto comenzando a andar.

― No te quejes tanto, cada vez que vengo te doy la oportunidad de vaguear ―. Shikamaru se había quedado rezagado durante un segundo, pero enseguida se colocó a su lado.

― Como si cargar contigo pudiera llamarse vaguear ―, se quejó aburrido.

Ella tenía la intención de haberle contestado cualquier otra cosa, cualquier comentario, aunque no fuera ni incisivo ni mordaz, cualquier otra cosa hubiera bastado, pero en su lugar, como si las palabras brotaran de alguna clase de necesidad, acabó pronunciando lo último que se esperaba escucharse decir.

― Cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme ―. El reproche sonó inseguro, adquiriendo un cariz más hosco de lo que le hubiera gustado. La aterradora idea de que él notara su recientemente descubierta perturbación, la ayudó a reponerse de inmediato.

― ¡Vaya!, va a ser cierto eso de que estás muy ocupada… parece que necesitas urgentemente unas vacaciones ―. Shikamaru zanjó el tema de raíz. No llegaba a entender qué razones le habían llevado a hacer eso, pero se lo agradeció. Supuso que no querría enfrentarse a su ira desde tan temprano.

El resto del camino hasta la torre Hokage transcurrió de forma más coloquial, poniéndose al día sobre los chismes de sus compañeros. Algunos, como el repentino noviazgo entre Lee y una nueva kunoichi de intercambio "superatlética" que había llegado de Kiri, se habían ganado algún que otro chiste, y el del nuevo bigote de Kiba había dado para toda una sección. A pesar de todo, una pequeña lucecita de alarma se encendió en su cerebro agudizando sus sentidos para estar alerta.

Si en algún momento había pensado que su día iba a mejorar, se equivocaba. Después de pasar por el despacho de la Hokage, fue a peor. La quinta, en un alarde de generosidad, había dado permiso a Shikamaru para tomarse el día libre, obligándola, forzosamente, a compartir con él las horas restantes. Necesitaba un plan y lo necesitaba ya.

Tenía que darse prisa, la idea de quedarse tanto tiempo a solas con él la inquietaba. Bajaba por las escaleras buscando la forma de encontrar compañía de forma disimulada, cuando, como en una revelación, el nombre le vino a la cabeza, "Ichiraku"; esa era su salvación. Prácticamente era la hora de comer, solo tenía que fingir tener un poco de hambre.

Shikamaru aceptó de buen agrado la iniciativa y se dirigieron al lugar. No tuvo suerte. A pesar de ser uno de los restaurantes más frecuentado por sus amigos, aquel día estaba desierto. La probabilidad jugaba en su contra.

Se sentaron en los altos taburetes de la barra y pidieron dos raciones de ramen. La conversación se había ido ralentizando, los temas banales se les estaban acabado y pronto llegó el punto que Temari tanto quería evitar; hablar sobre sí mismos.

¿Cómo te va?, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?... y todo ese tipo de preguntas fueron el tema principal de la comida. Hablaron sobre sus logros profesionales y las metas a las que aspiraban en un futuro, los compañeros que tenían e incluso de las lesiones que habían sufrido, pero en ningún momento se mencionó ningún detalle realmente personal.

Odiaba esos momentos porque le hacían sentirse acomplejada y deprimida A pesar de su naturaleza remolona, el manipulador de sombras siempre hablaba de su trabajo con bastante elocuencia haciéndola partícipe de la emoción de sus éxitos y de algún que otro fracaso, pero siempre, transmitiendo esa sensación de estar disfrutando con su trabajo. Ella, en cambio, se había atascado en su papel de embajadora. Viajaba de ciudad en ciudad, sí, eso era cierto, pero sin la chispa que antes le despertaba el conocer otros lugares. Había viajado tanto que pocas cosas la sorprendían ya.

En un principio, parecía que todo iba más o menos bien: la conversación era fluida y la molestia sensación del estómago había decidido dejar de incordiar, pero solo era el preludio del desastre, uno que no supo vaticinar.

Como no había nadie, Ayame tuvo que prepararlo todo desde el principio y tuvieron que esperar. Estuvieron un buen rato hablando sobre que tal les iba la vida, pero enseguida descubrieron que no era un tema tan extenso como pensaban. Lo estiraron y lo alargaron todo lo que dio de sí, pero al final se había convertido en una serie de tediosas explicaciones técnicas sobre detalles laborales.

La comida llegó, y ambos, bastante ansiosos, se dispusieron a atacarla. Era la excusa perfecta para disfrutar de un rato del ansiado silencio. No sabría explicar que es lo que sucedió, si estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado aburrida o simplemente un tanto descuidada, pero lo cierto fue que lo tocó.

Había probado su caldo y, acostumbrada a las especias de Suna, lo encontró un poco soso. No había vuelto a levantar la mirada desde que los cuencos habían llegado, así que, sin molestarse en hacerlo, buscó la sal a tientas.

No habría retirado la mano más rápido ni aunque hubiera tocado una brasa ardiendo. Al momento, la inconfundible sensación de ardor en el rostro cobró sentido. Su cara, encendida, no halló lugar donde ocultarse.

Solo había sido un segundo, un instante, un roce tan leve que casi parecía no haberse producido, pero la descarga eléctrica que le originó podría haber sido capaz de matar a un biju.

Para su sorpresa, Shikamaru no reaccionó, o ,al menos, no lo hizo como ella esperaba. Dejó el salero en su sitio y se puso a comer. Al cabo de un rato, cuando casi estaban terminando, comenzó a hablar. Parecía encontrar apasionante las ventajas que ofrecía el hecho de analizar detenidamente una misión una vez ejecutada, con la información oculta que escondían tanto las victorias como las derrotas; sobre todo, estas últimas. Quería aparentar que no había sucedido nada y la verdad es que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Si no hubiera sido por ese ligero temblor que le delató al dejar el salero, hubiera llegado a pensar que se lo había imaginado.

No acababa de entender porqué Shikamaru no había tomado ventaja de ello, podía haber estado riéndose de ella hasta el día del juicio final, pero no lo había hecho.

Hundió todavía más la cabeza en el cuenco y fingió estar escuchando lo que decía, pero en realidad se estaba dedicando a torturarse por haber sido tan estúpida y tan descuidada. Fue entonces, regodeándose de su miseria, cuando se percató de que al final, preocupada por no parecer nerviosa, se había acabado tomando el ramen sin sal. Algo extraño le estaba pasando, algo que no le permitía pensar.

Alargaron la comida todo lo que pudieron, tratando de hacerse los encontradizos con algún tardío amigo, pero tampoco tuvieron éxito. Después de un rato, cansados de estar sentados, decidieron ir a pasear.

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo antes de que ella, literalmente, lo arrastrara hasta las calles del mercado. Eran apenas cuatro manzanas, pero estaban repletas de puestecitos y tiendas abiertas al exterior. A ella siempre le había gustado ir al mercado, era tan similar y a la vez tan diferente al de la arena, que encontraba interesante cada matiz.

El mercado la atrapó. Se abstrajo del mundo y comenzó a husmear buscando lo que ella denominaba "tesoros". Siempre que arrastraba a Shikamaru hasta allí, el chico refunfuñaba, protestaba y se oponía, pero al final, acababa acompañándola pacientemente por los puestos.

Shikamaru la había seguido con aire de resignación, pero sabía que a él también le encantaba vagar por sus calles buscando sus propios "tesoros". Todavía recordaba su expresión el día que encontró aquel shogi del periodo Edo, la cara de felicidad le duró tres días.

Solo habían recorrido unos cuantos puestos cuando decidió parar. El invierno había llevado temprano a Konoha y el frío la había sorprendido. No había ido preparada para el tiempo, así que se acercó a un puestecito de gorros. Tenía las manos y las orejas frías, necesitaba algo que le diera calor ya. Shikamaru también se paró y se puso a rebuscar entre los gorros de lana hasta que uno le llamó la atención. Lo cogió, lo miró un rato, y al final se lo puso. Se giró hacia ella y le preguntó qué tal le quedaba.

Ella se echó a reír.

La indomable coleta no se doblegaba ante el gorro y proclamaba su independencia sobresaliendo bajo la gruesa lana. El resultado era una perfecta cabeza de pepino con los rasgos de Shikamaru.

― Te he aconsejado cien veces que te cortes el pelo. Esa piña que llevas en la cabeza no te favorece en absoluto ―. Se había reído a su costa y con ganas, aliviando un poco así su inseguridad. Reírse "con" o "de" Shikamaru, siempre había sido una de sus pasatiempos preferidos.

― Tampoco creo que fuera para tanto, esa última risa a sonado con saña ―. Se había quitado apresuradamente el gorro y lo estrujaba en la mano con tanta fuerza, que sus dedos se estaban quedando blancos.

― Bueno, puede ser, pero las otras veinte estaban justificadas ―. Había captado su rabia y sentía haberle hecho daño, pero ella no era tan clemente como él y no se había podido contener. No es que explícitamente disfrutara haciendo sufrir al chico, si no que sentía un siniestro placer cada vez que lo vencía, o en su caso, lo avergonzaba. Le encantaba ver la cara de pasmado que se le quedaba cuando ella lo sorprendía.

Aquella vez no fue así. Ni él se había quedado pasmado ni ella se había sentido satisfecha, en su lugar había un herido Shikamaru y una arrepentida Temari.

― Ni que tú fueras a verte mucho mejor ―. Claramente seguía estando a la defensiva, arremetiendo contra ella como mejor pudo.

La culpa dio paso al orgullo, el chico acababa de tocar la tecla equivocada. Tratando de no sucumbir al vergonzoso temor de sentirse ridícula, cogió un gorro al azar. El reto había sido aceptado, ahora solo le quedaba esperar que el dichoso gorro no le quedara mal.

Sujetó el gorro con una de sus manos mientras deshacía sus coletas con la otra. Había visto el resultado que habían dado cuando se lo probó Shikamaru y no quería acabar igual. Se colocó el polémico gorro con los ojos cerrados y esperó el veredicto final.

― Y ¿Bien?, cual es el resultado ―, tuvo que preguntar. Había estado esperando cualquier tipo de comentario despectivo, pero en su lugar solo encontró silencio.

Estaba serio, con un infantil y refunfuñón gesto, como si le doliese admitir su derrota. Cuando se enfrentó a su mirada, lo único que pudo identificar fue una desconcertante mezcla de resignación, sorpresa y decepción, aunque también había otros tantos matices que no supo interpretar.

― Estás guapa ―. El deseado sonido de la victoria sonó triste y fracasado, y fue incapaz de sentir placer al escucharlo. La sorpresa llegó a su rostro por partida doble: una por no haber disfrutado de si triunfo y otra por el propio contenido de la rendición. Si le hubiese dicho que parecía un bicho, o que se veía más fea que un sapo, ella se habría indignado, pero al menos habrían tenido tema de discusión hasta el anochecer. Sin embargo, de esta forma, se sentía perdida y sin saber que decir. Se había quedado en blanco.

Un sentimiento desconocido, mezcla de empatía, algo de compasión, bastante culpa y una pizca de ternura, revoloteó por su estómago. Aquel sentimiento debió de activar alguna función inconsciente, puesto que, acto seguido, se acercó lentamente, le arrancó el gorro de las manos y, quitándole la coleta, se lo colocó.

― Así seguro que te queda mucho mejor ―. Su suposición era cierta, en cuando retrocedió un par de pasos y lo contempló, se sonrojó bruscamente.

El gorro le ocultaba la mayor parte del pelo, dejando visible tan solo unas perezosas puntas que caían lánguidamente hasta sus hombros. El cabello enmarcaba su rostro haciendo contraste con su blanca piel y combinando perfectamente con los diferentes matices castaños que formaban su pelo. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero aquel verde le sentaba muy bien.

― Al parecer, el resultado es mejor de lo esperado ―. Esta vez, arropado por su antiguo orgullo herido, no pudo aguantar pavonearse descaradamente aprovechándose de la fisura que ella le acababa de mostrar. Shikamaru no era una persona rencorosa, pero tampoco era de los que se dejara pisotear, más bien era una curiosa mezcla de cinismo y caballerosidad.

― ¡Será creído el niño este! ―. El tono despectivo le salió demasiado acentuado, arrasando cualquier atisbo de tregua. Sus ojos, que echaban chispas, se toparon de lleno con los, ahora, reticentes ojos del chico. ― Lo siento, me he excedido, pero es que a veces me crispas tanto que me obceco ―, se disculpó consciente de su desbordada agresividad.

― Mujer problemática ―. La respuesta no se hizo de rogar. Traducción literal: disculpas aceptadas.

Apartó la vista y lo observó unos momentos antes de añadir:

― Nunca te había visto con el pelo suelto. Me ha sorprendido. Te ves bien ―. Las frases eran poco más que monosílabos que condensaban una idea, estaba demasiado conmocionada como para poder unir los conceptos.

Shikamaru se miró en un pequeño espejo de mano que había cerca. Casi no se reconocía. Al llevar el pelo suelto, su cara se redondeaba un poco y sus rasgos se suavizaban levemente. Además, parecía como si el indomable cabello oscuro hubiera sido doblegado por el gorro, cayendo, éste, lánguido y dócil.

― Suelo llevar coleta siempre, es mi forma de honrar a mi padre, aunque en casa, a veces, lo llevo suelto ―. La improvisada confidencia relajó el ambiente, encauzando la conversación hacia otros lugares. Pese a todo, su nivel de alerta ascendió un peldaño.

Shikamaru se compró el gorro y ella, además del gorro, se compró unos guantes. Para cuando terminaron de visitar todos los puestos ya casi era de noche. Se acercaron a una tetería, donde pidieron té y unos dangos; dulces, por supuesto, ambos eran unos golosos. Se sentaron en los taburetes. Agradeció secretamente poder descansar un rato, el día estaba siendo bastante agotador, puede que no de una forma física, pero sí de una mental.

El pequeño puesto solo proporcionaba refugio aparente, puesto que aunque bajo su resguardo hacía bastante menos viento, se te quedaban los pies helados. Shikamaru se quejó un rato sobre su supuesta "minuciosidad" y se jactó diciendo que, de haber marcado él el ritmo, habrían podido ver el mercado en la mitad de tiempo y con igual profundidad. Decidió pasarlo por alto, el chico estaba contento y , por alguna incomprensible razón, no le apetecía amargarle la noche. Había encontrado unas singulares fichas de Go en madera que tenían la figura del Primer Hokage tallada en las fichas blancas y la de Madara Uchiha en las negras. Estaba encantado. Ambos estaban animados, a ella siempre le ponía de buen humor el mercado y Shikamaru había hecho una nueva adquisición, por lo que la conversación estaba siendo entretenida.

El dango estaba delicioso. Habían sido generosos con el dulce de soja y, aunque había que hacer verdaderos malabarismos para intentar no mancharse, los esfuerzos merecían la pena. Cuando acabaron, continuaron un rato más sentados hablando sobre lo que habían visto en el mercado. Se encontraban hablando sobre las diferencias que había entre las variedades de comida que se ofrecían allí y las que se vendían en Suna cuando vio como lentamente la mano de Shikamaru se aproximaba hacia ella. Alguna chorrada sobre el cacao de la arena estaba saliendo por su boca cuando notó el suave tacto de sus dedos en su mejilla; las últimas palabras se le atragantaron. Se quedó inmóvil.

Shikamaru retiró la mano rápidamente llevándose consigo un pequeño grano de arroz. Su corazón se paró en seco, no volvió a reaccionar hasta que la mano del chico estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. Aquel roce hizo que se estremeciera hasta la médula. El traicionero sonrojo salió a flote arrastrando un vergonzoso sentimiento de vulnerabilidad.

― Seguro que tus manos estaban más sucias ―. La furia que sentía contra sí misma tomó el control y, como si tratase de borrarse cualquier rastro que pudieran haber dejado sus dedos, se restregó con tanta fuerza que resultaba infantil. La rojez del roce le duró un buen rato.

No se lo podía creer. No eran ni una ni dos, sino tres, las veces que ya se había sonrojado. ¡Ni una monja en un burdel se ruborizaba tanto!. Necesitaba controlar su cuerpo, si seguía así Shikamaru podía acabar malinterpretando algo.

Los últimos rayos sol de se colaban por los rincones, indicando diligentes, que el atardecer estaba por llegar a su fin. El ambiente era denso, se podía sentir la mezcla de nerviosismo y silencio espesando el aire. Ambos evitaban cualquier contacto visual, Shikamaru centrado en su taza de té, y ella con la mirada perdida en la gente que pasaba.

La salvación llegó personificada en Sakura. Cuando la vio pasar, saludándola más efusivamente de lo que le hubiese gustado, la invitó a sentarse. Parecía agotada. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el taburete y enseguida comenzó a hablar. Se quejó de Naruto y de sus descabelladas ideas, se quejó de Tsunade y de la tiranía que ejercía sobre ella, pero sobre todo, del que más se quejó, fue de Hatake Kakashi. Al parecer, el legendario ninja copia tenía un problemilla con eso de recordar las fechas y para Sakura eso era una catástrofe mundial. Si a eso se le unía su desidia absoluta, su falta de puntualidad y una manada de desaseados ninken, el resultado era bastante desalentador para el ninja copia. A los cinco minutos deseaba que se fuera, a los diez, lo necesitaba. El suplicio no duró mucho, al cabo de media hora Sakura se excusó alegando tareas pendiente de su dictadora maestra. En cuanto se fue, suspiró aliviada y Shikamaru no pudo evitar reírse.

Se habían quedado entumecidos de llevar tanto tiempo sentados y ya se habían tomado su segunda taza de té, era el momento de volver a moverse. Ya se había hecho completamente de noche, aunque apenas fueran las ocho. La visita de la peli-rosa les había ayudado a abrir nuevas líneas de conversación, así que, en ese momento, se encontraban inmersos en un debate sobre quién ganaría una pelea entre Sakura y Tsunade.

Cada uno de ellos elegía a su candidato y, simulando un combate real, se debían atacar, o defender, pudiendo usar solo los jutsus que las personas elegidas. Cada una de las acciones debía estar argumentada, pudiéndose echar por tierra si el otro la conseguía refutar. Los ataques, defensas, lesiones, recuperaciones, potencia… y cualquier otra variable que pudiera influir, estaban milimétricamente definidas, pudiendo usarse sólo una de ellas por turno. Todo debía ser coherente y creíble, nada de suposiciones.

Temari, quien propuso el juego, había elegido a Sakura, y Shikamaru, tratando de darle algo de vidilla, optó por Tsunade. Le divertía imaginarse a maestra y alumna enfrentadas en un duelo, ambas eran un polvorín, si aquello llegara a pasar arrasarían la ciudad. Se empezaba como cualquier pelea, despacio y baremando al rival. De momento, Sakura iba ganando, pero sabía que no se podía confiar. Cada uno ideaba sus tácticas mientras caminaban por la villa.

Tenían un buen trecho, iban camino del mirador del monte Hokage y todavía no estaban ni cerca de la empinada escalinata que ascendía a la cumbre. La idea había sido de Shikamaru, quién tras oír sus quejas, le recordó que había sido ella la que había propuesto Ichiraku y mercado, ahora le tocaba elegir a él. Su propuesta fue ir a mirar las estrellas. Le pareció increíble que, con lo vago que era Shikamaru, no le importara subir un sinfín de peldaños solo para poder apreciarlas mejor.

Cuando se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad, el ajetreo bullicioso dio paso a una gratificante calma. Las únicas voces que se oían eran las de su propia charla. Habían decretado a Tsunade como vencedora y ahora debatían sobre el Raikage y la Mizukage. Para cuando llegaron al lo alto de la montaña, ya habían mantenido cinco combates teóricos. La subida había sido eterna, pero el esfuerzo había merecido la pena.

El viento corría con más brío en las alturas y el demasiado fresco se había convertido en bastante frío. Un escalofrío la recorrió recordándole bruscamente con quién se encontraba. Había acabado aceptando ir porque no se le había ocurrido ninguna excusa creíble, pero eso no significaba que fuera una incauta, todos sus sentidos estaban alerta.

Varios sonrojos, un par de escalofríos y un mal presentimiento deberían haber bastado como señal, el inequívoco signo de que debería huir, pero ella, obstinada, sobrestimando sus "habilidades", decidió continuar.

Lo siguió hasta la barandilla e, imitando su postura, se apoyó en el metal. Ambos tenían los codos apoyados sobre la baranda, con las manos juntas sujetando su cara, pero en el caso de Temari su porte era elegante y regio, y en el de Shikamaru, desgarbado y pensativo.

El shinobi tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, extraviada entre algún punto entre la osa menor y casiopea. Había estado con él otras veces contemplando el cielo, aprendiendo su lenguaje particular, no era la primera vez, ni mucho menos, pero había algo en el ambiente que lo hacía especial.

Las vistas eran preciosas, se podía apreciar las cientos de luces que formaban Konoha en contraste con las escasas motitas brillantes que salpicaban el firmamento. El cielo estaba raso, pero, a pesar de encontrarse en un alto, el reflejo de Konoha apagaba las luces más débiles. El gélido frío le mantenía despejada su mente, pero también se le colaba hasta la médula. Éste había ido ganando terreno poco a poco hasta adormecer sus extremidades. A pesar de los guantes, no sentía los dedos, y sus pies eran dos témpanos de cristal. Había estado intentando disimular el frío, pero su cuerpo, ingrato, se había puesto a temblar. Era casi imperceptible, solo un ligero movimiento, tan tenue, que casi ni se podía apreciar; pero Shikamaru no lo pasó por alto. Sin mediar palabra, se quitó el chaleco y, con más delicadeza de lo que hubiera pensado, se lo puso sobre los hombros.

Pánico… pánico… pánico… Aquello hizo saltar todas las alarmas. Solo de pensar en que al ninja más reflexivo de la Hoja se estuviera planteando hacer algo completamente inapropiado, se estremeció. Su cuerpo se convulsionó como si fuese una niña asustada y lo acompañó de su cuarto rubor.

Sin duda, ese debió de ser el detonante final, porque de pronto se encontró con una cálida mano sobre su cara. Curiosamente, lo primero que hizo fue preguntarse cómo podría mantenerlas tan calientes, pero enseguida recordó su prioridad.

El pánico dio paso a la incertidumbre, y ésta al bloqueo. Se sentía mareada, asfixiada, confusa, embriagada y, lo peor, lo más preocupante, sumamente excitada. Los esbeltos dedos habían acariciado su mejilla con delicadeza para pararse después en su barbilla. La agarró con suavidad y la obligó a girarse.

Alzó la vista para mirarle. Erguido, imponente, audaz. Su presencia la abrumó. Él la miraba fijamente, escudriñando su interior en busca de la respuesta a una pregunta silenciosa que había sido lanzada al aire. Ella permanecía estática, todavía en estado de shock. Había sufrido un sinfín de contradictorias emociones: angustia, miedo, frustración, deseo, inseguridad, negación… Tomó su silencio como una tácita aceptación. Contuvo la respiración mientras se acercaba lentamente, apoderándose poco a poco de la escasa distancia que los separaba. De repente, paró. Sus frentes habían chocado, Shikamaru había quedado sobre ella, y, en vez de seguir, el chico se detuvo. Estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca.

La piramidal atmósfera la absorbió por completo. Su aliento olía a una mezcla de tabaco y caramelos de limón un tanto extraña, pero sumamente atrayente. Su respiración era irregular y pesada. Las embriagadoras ráfagas se colaban por cada rincón, arrebatándole a su paso, cualquier rastro de cordura. Sabía que ese era el momento de retirarse, su última oportunidad, pero continuaba completamente estática. En su lugar, cerró los ojos para no ver como sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente, portadores de un arriesgado cambio. Uno tan destructivo como deseable.

Un repentino escalofrío la recorrió inundando todo su cuerpo de un mar de dudas. Aun así no se apartó, aguantó valientemente el temido contacto mientras todo su mundo cambiaba al instante.

El contraste fue abrumador.

La mera presión de sus labios había desencadenado una vorágine de sentimientos que no sabía muy bien cómo manejar. Eran suaves y húmedos, y dejaban a su paso un incendiario rastro difícil de aplacar. Eran delicados, eran atrevidos y, sobre todo, eran demasiado expertos para su edad.

Era cierto que él ya tenía dieciocho años, edad más que suficiente, pero siempre lo había visto demasiado perezoso como para querer complicarse la vida con una mujer. Daba la impresión de que para él suponía un esfuerzo mayor que la recompensa a recibir, demasiadas variables en juego. Aunque, a juzgar por sus besos… bien podría haber estado equivocada. Una punzada de celos le atravesó el pecho, confundiéndola todavía más.

Sus labios continuaban moviéndose contra los suyos, bailando acompasados una interminable coreografía. Eran mordidos, succionados, lamidos… pero lo que realmente era preocupante era lo ávidos de sensaciones que estaban. La consciencia de la voracidad de sus reacciones corporales y de los sentimientos recién descubiertos, la abrumó. Fue como una especie de cortocircuito, sus neuronas, sobrecargadas, colapsaron, y todo su cerebro volvió a reiniciarse.

La realidad le heló la sangre. Aquello no podía estar pasando, ella no podía permitir que Shikamaru la siguiera besando, no podía sucumbir a él. Había estado luchando contra ese extraño sentimiento que le calentaba el pecho, había restringido sus pensamientos para no pensar en él, después de tanto esfuerzo, ahora no podía flaquear.

Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue pensar en su edad, en cuanto lo hizo, la tentadora ilusión se diluyó volatilizando con ella cualquier rastro de duda. Él era un niño. Los prejuicios y convencionalismos sociales tomaron el mando. Se los habían inculcado de niña, de una manera tan eficiente, que ni si quiera en esa situación los iba a poder ignorar.

Pero… él besaba tan bien… Las hormonas habían vuelto a desplegarse, amenazando, persuasivas, su recién recuperada razón. Un solo gesto las acalló. Colocó la palma sobre el pecho de Shikamaru y lo retiró, presionando suavemente hasta volver a quedar frente con frente. A pesar del rechazo, la atmósfera continuaba siendo muy íntima. Estaban a escasos centímetros, sus ojos no se apartaban de sus labios, no tenía valor para encararlo.

― Tengo novio ―. Las palabras cayeron sobre ellos como si fuera una losa. Habían sonado como un susurro, pero su poderoso efecto retumbó como un potente trueno.

Pudo leer la sorpresa en su rostro. La peligrosa consecuencia de un riesgo mal calculado. Incredulidad, búsqueda de errores, comprensión, miedo y resignación, esa fue la secuencia.

La ráfaga de viento que sustituyó a Shikamaru la dejó helada. Él había deshecho el contacto, pero no se alejó mucho, solo se giró para mirar el horizonte. Su vista se alzaba al cielo, orgullosa y triste, ella, en cambio, escondía la suya avergonzada. No lo quería reconocer, pero ahora que todo se había acabado, las dudas sobre su "brillante" solución la asaltaban. No estaba del todo segura de la decisión que acababa de tomar, eso sin tener en cuenta ese insignificante cabo suelto que quedaba por atar. No tenía ni novio ni nadie que se le pudiera parecer remotamente. El miedo y el orgullo habían sido muy malos consejeros, precipitando la situación hacia una dirección que no le acababa de gustar. Sentía una lacerante opresión en el pecho, un corrosivo sentimiento que se abría paso como un gusano en una manzana. Supo entonces que se acababa de equivocar.

Aun así, no se retractó. Le parecía demasiado vergonzoso confesar su mentira y, mucho más, las motivaciones que la llevaron a usarla; no, eso no ocurriría jamás. Solo de pensarlo le temblaron las piernas. Un orgullo mal entendido se fue apoderando de ella, la más pura exaltación del amor propio. Él, jamás se enteraría. Alzó la vista al frente, triunfante, optimista, orgullosa…

La realidad la golpeó de lleno. Si pretendía seguir con esa farsa necesitaba un novio, y lo necesitaba para ayer. El mundo se desmoronó a sus pies.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos y gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Sé que me ha quedado un poco largo, y quería recortarlo un poco, pero he sido incapaz de reducirlo más.<p>

La idea era intentar plasmar como Temari, en plena fase de negación, lucha para auto-convencerse de que a ella, la princesa de la arena, no le gusta Shikamaru. Ella es demasiado orgullosa como para reconocerlo y aunque después se acabe dando cuenta de que se estaba engañando a sí misma y de que acaba de hacer una estupidez, no es capaz de dar su brazo a torcer. Menuda cabezota es Temari, no sé a quién me recordara jeje. Es capaz de dejar a Shikamaru en la friendzone, solo por tozudez.

Espero que os haya gustado, yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo. Bueno, por último, si alguno se siente generoso y le apetece dejar un comentario, será muy bien recibido, soy de las que le hacen mucha ilusión esas cosas ;)

Por cierto, a los lectores de malos pensamientos que os hayáis pasado por aquí, no me he olvidado de vosotros, tengo el capítulo a medias; enseguida lo terminaré. Sé que estoy tardando en actualizar y lo siento (supongo que falta de inspiración, pero no os desesperéis que ya lo he encauzado). Creo que para mediados de la próxima semana lo tendré.

Bueno, pues eso es todo, gracias por leerme.

Un saludo,

Marmmota


End file.
